Gyro
Background Bernard Kuchieda was an artist. No, better... he was an artiste. Bernard was the premier dancer in the Paris ballet. He poured his strength, skill, and grace into every performance. And in return, the public adored him: he was hailed as a creative genius, and was invited to work with the best dance companies in the world. At first, it was enough to dance on the greatest stages, but eventually the fame became more and more important. His fame brought him gifts, invitations to parties, entrance into the best nightclubs, drugs. And the boys. The pretty, pretty boys. The boys were his weakness. He couldn't stay away from them. The younger and cleaner and smoother the boy, the better. It was the boys that were his downfall. He was discovered with one of the pretty, pretty boys and lost everything. No one wanted to be associated with a pedophile. He was cast out of his company, his friends turned their back on him, and worst yet was being drug away by the gendarmes in broad daylight. It was embarassing and horrifying. His lawyer got him released until his trial, but he knew that it was all over. His world was done. Killing himself was an easy decision to make, and the drugs were an obvious avenue. He spent an entire night snorting cocaine... more cocaine than he had ever ingested before. He swallowed it by the spoonful. He snorted it. He smoked it. He let it dissolve under his tongue like sugar. And then he passed out. When he awoke, three days later, he was dazed and groggy. His body screamed for food and water, and the world was moving in slow motion. It took him a moment to realize that the world wasn't moving slowly... he was moving quickly. His mood improved almost immediately. This was it. This would be his way to get it all back. Personality and Motivations Like the other members of the Prime Movers, Gyro's primary motivation is to live the high life. Specifically, he wants to live the life he did before the scandal and the criminal charges lost him the fame and adoration of the public. He knows he's never going to be as famous and loved as he once was, but believes he can at least get the wealth and the parties back through his criminal endeavors. The one thing he fears more than anything else, though, is his true identity being revealed. As far as his teammates know, he's "Phillipe Briande", a French Canadian who gained his powers in a freak storm. He knows, deep down, that if they ever found out he was actually the disgraced dancer Bernard Kuchieda, he'd receive rough treatment at best, and possibly lethal assault at worst from his friends. Quote "You have no style at all. And you have all the grace of stone block." Powers and Abilities Like all members of the Prime Movers, Gyro has superhuman speed and reaction time. In Gyro, though, this speed manifests in the ability to spin at an incredibly high rate of speed. He can use this angular velocity as a weapon. While spinning, he acts as a human gyroscope, able to keep his balance on very narrow surfaces. His favorite tactic in battle is to grab someone, spin himself up to maximum, and then let them go to crash into some solid surface. Appearance Gyro is a tall, muscular man with blond hair and the classic gallic features. In costume, Bernard wears white tights with a blue tornado like swirl that starts at his neck and circles around his torso in loops. He always wears a full mask that hides his entire face but leaves his hair exposed. He wears ballet shoes made of ballistex (so they can stand up to the punishment he puts them through) rather than standard boots most superheroes and villains wear. Category:Characters Category:French Characters Category:Villains Category:French VIllains Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains